Участник:Roman Bekker/Проект-2
Правила удаления описывают, каким образом материалы, которые не соответствуют требованиям, предъявляемым правилами к содержимому Википедии, могут идентифицироваться как несоответствующие этим требованиям и удаляться из Википедии. Возможные причины для удаления материалов из Википедии включают в себя, но не не ограничиваются нарушениями авторского права, случаями, когда материалы не соответствуют ВП:ЧНЯВ или не подходят под формат энциклопедии, когда они не яаляются проверяемыми с помощью авторитетных источников, или содержат не обоснованные ссылками негативные утверждения о биографиях ныне живущих людей. Удаление страницы из Википедии удаляет её текущее содержимое и все предыдущие её версии, и страница становится недоступной для просмотра участниками, не обладающими флагом sysop. В отличие от очистки содержимого страницы, которое может быть произведено (и откачено) любым участником, удаление страницы может быть произведено только администратором. Администраторы могут также просматривать удалённые страницы и восстанавливать их («отменять удаление»). Все действия администраторов по удалению и восстановлению страниц протоколируются в специальном . Альтернативы удалению страниц Редактирование Если страница может быть улучшена, проблемы должны решаться путём её редактирования и улучшения, а не удаления. На страницу могут быть установлены различные пометки с целью отметить имеющиеся проблемы с её содержимым. Список этих пометок находится здесь. Некоторые наиболее часто употребляемые пометки включают: * — для плохо, неряшливо написанной статьи; * — для статьи, нуждающейся во внимании эксперта по данному вопросу; * — для статьи, написанной не на русском языке; * — для статьи, содержащей нарушения ВП:НТЗ; * — для слишком короткой статьи-болванки; * — для статьи, в которой отсутствуют признаки проверяемости и ссылки на авторитетные источники; * — для маленькой статьи, которая может быть объединена с большей статьёй. Страницы с некорректными или неправильными названиями могут быть просто переименованы путём процедуры переименования статей. Обсуждение правильности и корректности наименования статьи следует вести на её странице обсуждения или на специальной подстранице страницы Википедия:К переименованию. Вандализм содержимого статьи может быть откачен любым участником. Объединение страниц Слишком короткие страницы, вероятность расширения и улучшения которых в будущем невелика, часто объединяются (вливаются) в большую статью или список. Так, например, информация о членах семьи некоей знаменитости, которые сами по себе не являются значимыми согласно ВП:БИО, обычно включается в статью или объединяется со статьёйй о самой знаменитости. Статьи-болванки о малозначимых и эпизодических героях сериалов обычно сливаются или объединяются со списком героев сериала. Если две страницы дублируют друг друга или иным образом являются избыточными, одна из страниц должна быть объединена с другой и перенаправлена на неё с использованием наиболее общего или наиболее распространённого наименования как основного. Это обычно не требует формального обсуждения перед слиянием статей. Однако в случае несогласия других участников с произведённым объединением или в случае, если есть основания предполагать возможное несогласие, лучше обсудить объединение на специальной подстранице страницы Википедия:К объединению. Обсуждение Дискуссии вокруг содержимого страниц не должны разрешаться путём удаления страницы, вызывающей разногласия. Аналогичным образом разногласия вокруг того или иного правила, руководства или рекомендации не должны решаться путём удаления страницы этого правила, руководства или рекомендации, даже если оно не принято (отвергнуто) сообществом. Проблемы с нецелевым использованием личной страницы участника также нередко могут быть разрешены путём обсуждения с этим участником, а не удаления его личной страницы. Проблемы с содержимым страницы должны обсуждаться на её странице обсуждения. В случае отсутствия консенсуса по содержанию страницы, следует в первую очередь использовать процедуры разрешения конфликтов, например, привлечь внимание других участников к проблеме и попросить комментариев по ситуации. Обсуждения удаления страниц, которые в действительности являются отголоском неразрешённых конфликтов по содержанию статей, могут быть досрочно закрыты любым администратором. При этом может быть рекомендовано продолжение обсуждения на соответствующей странице обсуждения или на специальном форуме. Перемещение в другие проекты Фонда Викимедиа Статьи, которые никогда не станут чем-то большим, чем словарное определение, могут быть слиты или объединены с большей статьёй или перемещены в Викисловарь вместо удаления. Аналогично статьи, представляющие собой копии исходных текстов документов (но не нарушающие авторского права) подлежат не удалению, а перемещению в Викитеку. Статьи, представляющие собой инструкции, учебники или учебные пособия, подлежат перемещению в Викиучебник. Длинные списки цитат подлежат перемещению в Викицитатник. Архивация Удаление не следует использовать с целью архивации старых обсуждений. Разработчики сообщили, что удалённые страницы могут быть физически удалены из базы данных в любое время. Причины для удаления страниц Причины для удаления страниц включают в себя, но не ограничиваются следующими причинами: # Реклама и другой спам без соответствующего энциклопедического материала (но не удаляются материалы, посвящённые описанию и изучению рекламы как явления); # Содержимое, не соответствующее формату энциклопедии согласно ВП:ЧНЯВ; # Нарушения авторского права; # Статьи о несуществующих явлениях (однако не удаляются материалы о значимых, широко распространённых мифах и заблуждениях); # Изображения, которые нигде не используются, либо являются устаревшими, либо нарушают авторские права или критерии добросовестного использования, либо не имеют энциклопедической ценности; # Личные страницы участников, содержимое которых нарушает правила Википедии либо по запросу самого участника; # Оскорбительные, ошибочные или некорректные перенаправления # Информация, являющаяся оригинальным исследованием; # Для представленной в статье информации невозможно найти авторитетные источники, с помощью которых достоверность информации в статье может быть проверена; # Статьи о новых терминах (неологизмах), в соответствии с Википедия:Избегайте неологизмов, в особенности в случае, если неологизм не соответствует критериям значимости и/или его существование не подтверждено авторитетными источниками;. # Чрезмерная категоризация; # Очевидная бессмыслица или чепуха; # Избыточные или ненужные шаблоны; # Предмет статьи не соответствует критериям значимости (ВП:БИО, ВП:СОФТ и др.), либо значимость предмета статьи не раскрыта (не показана) в теле статьи; # Вандализм, не поддающийся исправлению. Процессы, используемые для удаления страниц Существует четыре основных процесса для удаления страниц и один для пересмотра и возможной отмены или корректировки итогов процесса удаления. Copyright violations For legal reasons, Wikipedia cannot host content that is in violation of copyright. * Where to find them: Wikipedia:Copyright problems * How to do this: For images, add the description page and add to the top. For other pages, edit the page to replace its entire content with . For blatant, whole-page copyright violation, you can simply tag it for speedy deletion with after checking that there are no non-copyvio versions in the page history. * If you disagree: Try to contact the authors of the text or image and see if they are willing to release their work (1) under the GFDL, or (2) into the public domain. Permission to use a work «on Wikipedia only» or «for non-commercial use only» isn’t enough, as it is incompatible with our license. * Renominations: Recreations of copyrighted content are speedily deleted, as below. It is disruptive to persist in recreating such content. Speedy deletion Pages can be deleted without any discussion if they meet one of the criteria for speedy deletion. Pages on proposed deletion or deletion discussion (see below) are still subject to speedy deletion, which overrides the other process. * Where to find them: A list of all pages flagged for speedy deletion can be found in Категория:Candidates for speedy deletion. * How to do this: Administrators can delete such pages on sight, even if contested as below. Other editors can request speedy deletion by editing the relevant page to add a speedy deletion template to the top of the page. * If you disagree: Anyone except a page’s creator may contest the speedy deletion of a page by removing the deletion notice from the page. If a page you created is tagged for speedy deletion, you may add the tag, and either improve the page or explain your reasoning on the relevant talk page. The tag exists to give you some extra time; the page may still be deleted if it meets the speedy deletion criteria. If a page has been speedily deleted and there is disagreement over whether or not it should have been, this is discussed at deletion review, described below. * Renominations: Either a page fits the speedy deletion criteria or it does not. If there is a dispute over whether a page meets the criteria, the issue is typically taken to deletion discussions, mentioned below. Proposed deletion An editor who believes a page obviously and uncontroversially doesn’t belong in an encyclopedia can propose its deletion. These pages can be deleted by any administrator if, after five days, nobody objects to the proposed deletion. Once there is an objection or a deletion discussion, a page may not be proposed for deletion again. This process only applies to pages in the Article, User, and User Talk namespaces. * Where to find them: A list of all pages flagged for proposed deletion can be found in Категория:Proposed deletion, as well as in an automatically generated summary table. * How to do this: Edit the page to add the following text to the top: , writing your reasoning in the «reason» field. * If you disagree: Any editor who disagrees with a proposed deletion can simply remove the tag. Even after the page is deleted, any editor can have the page restored by any administrator simply by asking. In both cases the editor is encouraged to fix the perceived problem with the page. * Renominations: Once the proposed deletion of a page has been objected to by anyone, it may not be proposed for deletion again. If an editor still feels the page ought to be deleted, a deletion discussion should be used, as indicated below. Deletion discussion Pages that do not fall in the above three categories may be deleted after community discussion at one of the deletion debates, the results of which may be reviewed at deletion review (see below). This includes contested speedy or proposed deletions. Here, editors who wish to participate can give their opinion on what should be done with the page. These processes are not decided through a head count, so participants are encouraged to explain their opinion and refer to policy. The discussion lasts at least five days; afterwards, pages are deleted by an administrator if there is consensus to do so. If there is no rough consensus, the page is kept and is again subject to normal editing, merging or redirecting as appropriate. Because the article deletion process sees a lot of traffic, a nomination for an article that gets little response after five days can be relisted. This does not apply to the other processes. It is considered inappropriate to ask people outside of Wikipedia to come to the debate in order to sway its outcome. Such comments may be ignored. They are not removed, but may be tagged with , noting that a user «has made few or no other edits». In extreme cases, a deletion debate can be semi-protected. It is also inappropriate to request deletion because of an editorial dispute. Such disputes are not resolved by deleting the whole page; instead, use dispute resolution. * Where to find them: There are separate processes for articles, categories, images and media, redirects, templates, stub templates and categories, user categories, and everything else. * How to do this: Follow the instructions at the top of the relevant process page. * If you disagree: Go to the relevant process page and explain why you disagree. Do not remove the tag from the page. For more information on this process, read the Wikipedia:Guide to deletion. * Renominations: After a deletion debate concludes and the page is kept, users should allow a reasonable amount of time to pass before nominating the same page for deletion again, to give editors the time to improve the page. Renominations shortly after the earlier debate are generally closed quickly. It can be disruptive to repeatedly nominate a page in the hopes of getting a different outcome. Deletion review If you believe a page was wrongly deleted, or should have been deleted but wasn’t, or a deletion discussion improperly closed, you should discuss this with the person who performed the deletion, or closed the debate, on their talk page. If this fails to resolve the issue, you can request review of the closure at Wikipedia:Deletion review. If a page was obviously deleted «out of process» (per this policy), then an admin may choose to undelete it immediately. In such a case, the admin who deleted the page should be informed. However, such undeletions without gaining consensus may be viewed as disruptive, so they should be undertaken with care. If a page was deleted under Proposed deletion, then it should be immediately undeleted by request. However, it may immediately be brought to WP:AFD. If an article was deleted for lacking content or for having inappropriate content (this applies to most speedy deletions) and you wish to create a better article about the same subject, you can simply go ahead and do so, with no need for review. It is especially wasteful to go to deletion review over an unsourced stub when the alternative of creating a sourced article is available. The deletion review process is not decided solely by head count. The review normally lasts for five days, sometimes extended for up to ten if the outcome is unclear. Overturned deletions may go to a deletion discussion if someone still wishes to delete and chooses to nominate. * Where to find them: Wikipedia:Deletion review * How to do this: Follow the instructions at the top of the page. * If you disagree: Go to the review page and explain why you disagree. * Renominations: As with deletion discussions, a certain amount of time should pass between repeated requests for deletion review, and these requests should be carefully considered in light of policy. Renominations that lack new arguments or new evidence are likely to be closed quickly. Process interaction * Issues that are on the wrong process (e.g. templates on the article-deletion page) are simply moved to the proper one. * A page on deletion review should not be listed on a deletion discussion page until the review closes, and a page on a deletion discussion page should not be listed on deletion review until the discussion closes. * Deletion discussion trumps proposed deletion, so for a page listed on both, the former takes precedence. * Pages that meet the criteria for speedy deletion can be deleted regardless of other circumstances. If a page on a deletion debate is speedied, the debate is closed. * If it is doubtful whether a page is or is not speedily deletable, a deletion discussion takes precedence. In practice this means that a page that had a deletion discussion resulting in 'keep' or 'no consensus' should not be speedily deleted. * Pages that violate copyright can be deleted regardless of circumstances or earlier discussion. Courtesy blanking From time to time, a discussion about an article will have a majority of its content that, in the judgment of the community may potentially cause harm to some person or to some organization. This harm can range from invasion of privacy, libel or emotional distress. Due consideration should be given if the person or organization in question requests such blanking. In order to avoid having such text in the most recent version and thus be indexed by search engines, the debate will be blanked out of courtesy. For AfDs, the entire debate can be replaced with the afd-privacy template; the actual content remains accessible via the edit history. In more serious cases, the entire history of the page may be deleted. Courtesy blanking, history blanking or oversighting should be rare, and should be performed after due consideration is given to fairness issues. How to do this: Remove all text from the subpage and then add ; for AfD, use with the correct parameters. See also * Alternative outlets to recreate deleted articles * Arguments to avoid in deletion discussions * Deletion guidelines for administrators * Deletion precedents * Deletion process * Deletion review guide * Guide to deletion * Introduction to deletion process * Why was my article deleted? Deletion policy Deletion policy af:Wikipedia:Verwyderingsbeleid ar:ويكيبيديا:سياسة الحذف be:Вікіпэдыя:Як выдаляць артыкулы ca:Viquipèdia:Esborrar pàgines de:Wikipedia:Löschregeln el:Βικιπαίδεια:Πολιτική διαγραφής fa:ویکی‌پدیا:سیاست حذف fr:Aide:Comment supprimer une page ko:위키백과:문서삭제 지침 it:Wikipedia:Regole per la cancellazione hu:Wikipédia:Törlési irányelvek ms:Wikipedia:Memadam Laman ja:Wikipedia:削除の方針 pt:Wikipedia:Política de eliminação ro:Wikipedia:Stergere ru:Википедия:Критерии удаления статей simple:Deletion policy fi:Wikipedia:Poistokäytäntö th:วิกิพีเดีย:นโยบายในการลบบทความ tr:Vikipedi:Silme politikası vi:Wikipedia:Xóa trang yi:װיקיפּעדיע:אויסמעקן פאליסי zh:Wikipedia:删除守则